


Accidentally in love

by oreob1tch



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Peter is in denial, Sassy Peter, Sleepy Kisses, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade likes to kiss Peter. Peter likes to pretend he hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Spideypool fanfiction and I'm kinda happy with how it turned out. The story is insipired by "Accidentally in love" from the Shrek2 movie :D 
> 
> enjoy!

The first kiss surprises them both.  They're sitting in the living room at Wade's, playing FIFA, wade on the couch and Peter on the floor.  
Peter is furious because he knows he'll lose and Wade is sincerely amused because grumpy and mad Peter is just so cute.

Wade watches the younger man pouting. "You okay, arachne boy?" he asks and Peter turns around to look at him. 

"Don't talk to me. I don't like you." he frowns and then looks back at the TV, staring at it as it could help him win. 

"Don't be mad. You just suck at playing FIFA, it's alright." Wade laughs and Peter pouts even more. 

"Shut up, crispy head." 

Wade gets off the couch and sits next to peter on the floor. "Are you mad? That I won? I will let you win next time, if you want."

Peter scoffs. "I don't need your pity and letting me win. I'm good enough to win myself." Wade laughs and Peter frowns at him. "Something funny? This is not funny!"

"It's just a game, calm down." Wade laughs softly and Peter starts murmuring under his breath. Wade sighs and put his hands on Peter's cheeks and kisses him to shut him up. Peter opens his eyes, frozen in shock. But as soon as he realizes what's happening, he bites Wade's lower lip and pushes him away. "What the hell was that for?!"

"To shut your pretty little mouth. Now, let's play." Wade winks and turns back to the TV. Peter sits there, heart beating fast. He can't help but feel the butterflies in his tummy and the light touch of Wade's lips on his.  He shakes his head. No way in hell. It was just a kiss, from Wade for God's sake. He didn't like it. At all.

He glances at Wade who notices and grins at him. Peter frowns immediately. "I'm going to bed, crispy head. Good night."

"Will I get a good night kiss?" Wade teases and Peter huffs.

"Shut up."

~ ~ ~ 

The second kiss that Peter gets from Wade is just as surprising. Peter just woke up just to be informed about thieves in the bank. He quickly brushes his teeth and tries to dress up in his suit at the same time. Wades is still sleeping but Peter doesn't even try to be quiet. 

"Where are you going?" he hears Wade's sleepy voice as he's about to put on his mask. 

"Save the city." Peter answers, putting it on and adjusting it. "See you in few hours." he says, opening the window. 

"Arachne boy." Wade says, stepping closer to Peter. The said man looks at him over his shoulder. "Be careful." Wade smiles and kisses his forehead gently, stepping back right away, letting Peter swing on his web to the other building.

He likes this guy, he would never admit it, but he likes him. 

Peter lands on the roof of the tall building and sits down, trying to calm down, his heart is beating fast again and he's sweating which is in his suit really uncomfortable, as the fabric sticks to his skin. He can't get the feeling out of his head, he still feels Wade's lips, the light touch... the absolutely  _unpleasant_ touch.

He shakes his head and looks up at the sky. Then he stands up, starts running to the edge of the roof and jumps off, shooting his web to wrap around the lamp so he can swing across the street to the bank. It's time to save the city once again.

~ ~ ~

The third kiss is more of a joke than actual kiss but it leaves Peter shaking just as much as the previous two.

They're out, just enjoying the darkness of the night and the cool air. Peter swings on lapms and rooftops while Wade is running through the streets. He sees Peter swinging above him, stopping at one of the street lamps, then slowly going down on his web, upside down.

"Hey, Croissant." he greets Wade when the older man stops right in front of him.

"What did you say?" Wade has a hard time understanding what's the arachne boy saying when he has a mask on. "Take it off." he points at his face. 

"Can't." Peter replies, loudly enough for Wade to hear. "But you have free hands."

Wade steps closer and takes the hem of Spider-man's mask, rollling it down under his nose, so his mouth is exposed. "Wanna Spider kiss?" he says, winking.

"Shut up." Peter whines, trying to ignore the butterflies that erupted in his tummy. Wade hesitates. On one hand he really wants to try it. He's done loads of things but spider kiss is not one of them. On the other hand, he doesn't want to make Peter feel uncomfortable. The previous two kisses were not even proper kisses but this could be.  

"Ah, come on. Why not? It's the perfect time for it. It's dark, we're all alone..." he takes a step back and pretends he's fainting. "Ah, Spidey! Save me!" he says in girly voice. Then he lifts the hem of his mask to expose his lips and before Peter has time to react, he's kissing him. The kiss is sweet, just their parted lips touching, no tongues. But both of them feel it. Fireworks. Something that wasn't there before. Wade smiles into the kiss and steps back again. "Well that was something."

"No it wasn't." Peter snaps climbing up to the top of the lamp. He sits there shaking, not daring to look down at Wade.  The said man puts his mask back down and starts running. Peter sighs and follows him.

~ ~ ~ 

When they get home, Peter is incredibly tired. All he wants to do is to sleep in his bed. Well... his. It's not really his. Since he moved in with Wade, he sleeps in his - as in Wade's - bed and Wade sleeps on the sofa. Not the most comfortable thing ever but he keeps telling Peter it's okay because he can't really be bothered by something as stupid as back pain. 

So Peter takes off his suit and takes a shower to wash off the sweat and the feeling of Wade's lips.

When he comes back, Wade's laying on the bed, in his boxers. Peter swallows the lump in his  throat and smiles. "Should I move to the couch then?"

"No, no no." Wade says quickly, sitting up. "There's enough room for both of us."

Peter shakes his head and tries to sound as calm as possible. "I mean, if you don't want to sleep on the couch, I don't mind it."

"I don't mind it either... I just... don't like sleeping there alone." And in that moment, Wade sounds so vulnerable, like someone copletely different person. Peter smiles softly and crawls on the bed beside Wade. 

"Just tonight, is that clear?"

"Of course." Wade chuckles and cuddles up to Peter's side, putting one hand on his stomach. Peter's breath becomes shaky but he just closes his eyes and tries to ignore it. He's sleepy, after all. 

But as he feels himself drifting to sleep, he also feels Wade's lips on his neck. "What are you doing?" he whispers, not sure if he should open his eyes. 

"Just let me do it. I want to try something."

"Wade, I'm not letting you-" Peter says, opening his eyes and frowning at the man kissing his neck. 

"I don't even want to." he assures him. "Not yet." he whispers into Peter's ear, sitting on his thighs. Then he bends down and kisses Peter on his parted lips, moving them against his. Peter hesitates at first and then with almost inaudible ' _screw it'_ he starts kissing Wade back, opening his mouth and welcoming Wade's tongue. The kiss is passionate and steamy and their hands are all over their bodies and Peter can't help but moan quietly, when Wade's crotch brushes against his. 

He loves it and that's it. He doesn't want to love it. He's confused. 

"Wade stop." He moans, when Wades kisses and bites his neck. "Stop it."

Wade looks up, confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

Peter tries to get away and then he pushes Wade off. "What happened, Parker?" Wade asks and Peter just sits there, confused, angry and aroused. 

"I want you Wade." he whispers. Wade looks even more confused. "Then why did you push me off?"

"Because I'm not supposed to." Peter sighs and hides his face in his palms. 

"Says who?" Wade smirks. "Why not? Because your enemies could kill me? Bitch I would kill them first. You're even safer with me. I see nothing wrong with us being together." He sits back on his thighs and takes Peter's hands off of his face. "Parker, look at me." 

Peter does as he's told.

"You're the cutest tarantula I've ever seen."

Peter smiles. "Actually, it was-"

"Parker." Wade interrupts him. "For me, you're tarantula, okay? And I'd be more than happy to be able to call you my tarantula."

Peter laughs. "Are you asking me out?" Wade nods. "Alright alright crispy head. I think I want to be your tarantula."


End file.
